


Commitment

by chinykawaii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, a bit of angst, could be in an AU, just mentions of Akashi, so angels I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinykawaii/pseuds/chinykawaii
Summary: Even if I die I won't regret it since I loved you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello minna-san~  
> Just a quick drabble of Kuroko loving Akashi until death because they are so cute like aw~  
> Yes I'm a bad author for making my characters hurt but heyyyyy whatever right xD  
> Happy reading ^-^  
> ~Chiny

He couldn't stand much longer but the chains held him upwards. Two icy metal chains attached to his thin hands restraining him from moving anywhere else. Restraining him from dodging the next punch of the man in front of him.  
"Tell us." He said again before lifting his chin upwards.  
Dull pale blue eyes looked at him without focusing. The fury and defence in them long gone yet replaced with the pure will to hold still. The little hope to save that special person burning as intense as the hell fire. The blood running down his cheek dripped slowly onto the thump of the silver haired man.  
"Ya wouldn't get hurt that much, ya know." Another voice broke the deafening silence of the room whereas his gaze turned towards it.  
He knew that voice. Knew the owner oh so well, too well to be honest.  
"I don't want to see you getting hurt little shadow, since I like your pretty face and body." The midnight blue color appeared in his vision like the dark night sky and rendered him speachless. Color was all he could see and feel before the soft fingers of the person caressed the naked skin beneath his destroyed clothing. The warmth of these fingers eliciting sparks inside his body, which nearly let him give in. Let him move against it and feel save. Let him betray the only person worth loving and dying at the same time.  
"No."  
The blue haired boy's voice was over an whisper as he let his head fall back and body go numb. He wouldn't get out there alive after all. Not after the bloody fight on the field days ago. Not after the fall of a whole empire. Not after falling head over heals for the most dangerous person in his life, but he wouldn't want to change it. Wouldn't want to forget the kiss on the cliff during sunset, wouldn't want to erase the feelings in his body one single touch of him could cause. And he knew that he would die one day because of it, that the play with fire couldn't be won by a normal person as him.  
Nonetheless he didn't have any regrets as black painted his vision and he passed out while an ice storm began filling the whole room destroying everything. But that he would never know, because his commitment was to big and the white angel wings tainted, right?

The end?


End file.
